


Santa is Kissing My Mommy!

by cumicumi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: Awalnya Inojin kecil hanya ingin mengendap-endap melihat Santa di tengah malam natal. Ia  hanya ingin mencuri lihat Santa dan kado apa yang dibawanya untuk Inojin.Inojin sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan melihat Santa mencium Mama-nya! Dan kenapa Mama-nya malah diam saja? Bagaimana nanti kalau Papa marah?"Santa, jangan cium Mama-ku!"AU. super late christmas fic.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Santa is Kissing My Mommy!

**Disclaimer** : karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning** : _Alternate Universe. OOC. Typos. Family-fluff. Cringe. Inojin's POV (?0_

**.**

* * *

**Santa is Kissing My Mommy!**

**.**

**.**

Inojin kecil mengerjapkan matanya.

Kelopaknya mengkerlip-kerlip, membuka perlahan-lahan, selayaknya kelopak bunga yang hendak mekar. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Kepalanya otomatis tertoleh ke samping ranjang, ke sebuah bed side lamps berbentuk panda yang bersinar terang, menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamarnya yang gulita.

Inojin membawa tubuh kecilnya ke posisi duduk, satu kepalan tangan mengucek-ucek mata, sementara satu tangannya yang lain mendekap erat Mr. Akkun—boneka _hand-made_ buatan Inojin yang ia rangkai bersama Mama dan Papa-nya ketika ia berusia 3 tahun. Mr. Akkun memang selalu menemani Inojin tidur untuk menghalau mimpi buruk. Kalau ada Mr. Akkun di sampingnya, Inojin akan terlindungi dari makhluk jahat atau mimpi seram-seram. Oleh karena itu, Inojin sangat menyayangi Mr. Akkun.

Kepala si balita yang dipenuhi surai pirang itu tertoleh, menilik ke arah tirai jendela yang masih gelap. _Wah ternyata belum pagi_! Ini adalah kali pertama Inojin bangun malam-malam! Jadi Inojin girang bukan main.

Apalagi ini adalah malam spesial. Malam natal. Dan Inojin tahu Santa akan datang ke rumah-rumah saat malam natal tiba. Apa itu artinya Inojin bisa lihat Santa masuk dari cerobong asap?

 _Inojin ingin lihat Santa!  
_  
Bocah berusia 4 tahun itu berbinar, kantuk yang memberati mata birunya yang bulat dan jernih sirna. Dibawanya tubuhnya merangkak turun dari ranjang, menapakan kaki kecilnya menyentuh lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Dengan satu tangan mengenggam erat tangan Mr. Akkun, Inojin berlari-lari kecil menuju ke pintu, berjinjit untuk bisa meraih handel.

Dia berusaha keras untuj tak membuat suara berarti. Ia tidak mau ketahuan orang tuanya bangun malam-malam begini karena mereka pasti akan meminta Inojin tidur lagi. Inojin padahal kan mau lihat Santa, huft!

Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang terbalut piyama melangkah ringan, tak ingin ketahuan. Mengendap-endap seperti Sweeper si pencuri di kartun Dora.

Inojin menyusuri koridor lantai dua kamarnya yang gelap gulita, biasanya sih ia takut kalau gelap-gelap begini, tetapi Papa-nya bilang Inojin harus jadi anak pemberani kalau ingin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jadi Inojin tak gentar. Lagipula ia punya Mr. Akkun yang menemaninya.

Ia peluk erat-erat bonekanya itu ke dada, sembari memantapkan hati. _Inojin tidak boleh takut. Pokoknya dia pingin lihat Santa!  
_  
Bocah mungil itu sengaja membuat langkahnya lebih pelan saat ia melewati kamar kedua orangtuanya, tak ingin membuat penguhuninya terbangun. Ketika ia sampai di ujung koridor, kaki-kaki kecilnya menuruni anak tangga satu per satu.

Hati-hati ia mengamati langkahnya, satu tangannya masih memeluk Mr. Akkun, sementara tangan chubby-nya yang lain berpegangan pada penyangga—seperti yang diajarkan oleh Mama Papa-nya agar ia tidak jatuh dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Baru sampai ke anak tangga yang kedua, ia melihat Mama-nya ternyata ada di dapur—membuat Inojin terkesiap dan buru-buru kembali naik, bersembunyi dengan berjongkok di balik _railing_ yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar—bunyinya _daboom-daboom_ tak beraturan. Satu tangan _chubby_ -nya menyentuh dada, menghela nafas lega. _Fyuh_ , untungnya Mama-nya tidak menyadari Inojin sehingga ia tidak ketahuan. _Hampir saja!  
_  
Tiba-tiba Inojin mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka. Dengan posisi masih meringkuk, Inojin melongokan kepalanya—terkesiap untuk kali kedua ketika ia melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

.

_Itu Santa Claus!_

.

Inojin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

Tubuhnya gemetar karena antusiasme yang membuncah. Ia lampiaskan dengan menggigit telinga Mr. Akkun untuk meredam keinginannya memekik gembira.

_YEAY! Ia berhasil melihat Santa!_

Dengan posisi bersembunyi dari balik railing, kepalanya lagi-lagi melongok hati-hati, mengamati apa yang terjadi di bawah sana dengan bola mata berbinar-binar di kegelapan malam.

Seperti yang biasa ia lihat di televisi dan buku-buku cerita yang dibacakan oleh Mama Papa-nya, Santa mengenakan baju berwarna merah dan putih, menenteng sebuah karung merah besar di bahunya. _Apa jangan-jangan ada kereta salju yang ditarik oleh rusa-rusa Santa terpakir di depan rumahnya? Apakah disana ada elf juga?_

Inojin ingin lihat juga, tapi... tapi... nanti dia bakal ketahuan.

Bibir Inojin digigiti kecil, bimbang. Tapi kemudian kepala kecil itu tergeleng _. Ya sudah tidak apa-apa Inojin tidak lihat,_ pikirnya. _Melihat Santa saja Inojin sudah senang kok!  
_  
Inojin lantas kembali mengamati Santa, yang sekarang sudah menutup daun pintu rumahnya. Inojin menyadari fakta lainnya—selain kalau ternyata Santa tidak masuk lewat cerobong asap, melainkan lewat pintu depan seperti orang biasanya—Santa yang asli ternyata tidak berambut putih atau berbadan tambun.

Santa yang asli ternyata berambut hitam dan kurus, meski jenggot panjangnya tetap berwarna putih seperti yang ia tahu.

 _Wah, kalau begini Inojin jadi tahu kan! Ia jadi tak sabar menceritakan fakta ini ini pada Shikadai dan Chocho!  
_  
" _Ho ho ho,"_ Ia mendengar Santa menyapa, seperti yang biasa ia dengar di kartun-kartun. Inojin harus kembali menggigit telinga Mr. Akkun karena saking senangnya.

"Selamat malam Nyonya Yamanaka," sapa Santa pada ibunya. Ngomong-ngomong, suara Santa mengingatkannya dengan suara Papa-nya. Dalam mengalun dan menenangkan-suara yang paling Inojin sukai selain suara Mama.

Mata bocah itu menangkap ssang Mama yang keluar dari dapur, balik menyambut ramah dengan seulas senyum, "Wah akhirnya Santa datang juga,"

Ternyata tak hanya Inojin yang girang menunggu kehadiran Santa. Tetapi Mama-nya juga _. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak ingin hadiah?_ Mama-nya pasti menunggu hadiah-nya dari Santa seperti Inojin.

Kalau saja Papa juga ada di sini.

Namun sayang, Papa-nya belum pulang dari kantor.

Melihat Mama-nya menyapa Santa di bawah, Inojin jadi kepingin menyambut santa juga. _Ia ingin peluk Santa! Tapi..._

Tapi nanti Mamanya pasti ngomel ngomel kalau tahu Inojin bukannya tidur dan malah bangun tengah malam begini—jadi ia terpaksa menahannya.

Mama-nya bergerak mendekat ke arah Santa yang berdiri di pusat ruangan, yang saat ini sedang meletakan karung merah yang tadi disangganya ke bawah pohon natal yang terletak di dekat perapian,

"Apa kau kesulitan menemukan kostumnya?" Ia mendengar Mama-nya yang cantik itu bertanya.

Alis Inojin berkerut. _Kostum?_ Ah iya, Santa kan memang pakai kostum _. Tapi maksud Mama-nya kesulitan apa? Apa Santa tidak punya Mama dan Papa yang membantu menyiapkan bajunya seperti Inojin?_

Inojin tiba-tiba jadi sedih. Ia merasa iba pada Santa.

Beruntungnya Inojin punya Papa dan Mama yang menyayanginya, yang selalu membantu Inojin saat ada kesulitan.

"Tidak kok," Santa menggeleng, "aku tadi dibantu teman teman jadi aku bisa mendapatkan kostumnya,"

 _Teman teman...?_ Inojin memiringkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Santa. Oh! _pasti maksud Santa adalah para elf-nya ya!_ Syukurlah Santa setidaknya punya teman yang membantunya.

Sang Mama lantas mendudukan diri di sofa, sementara Santa mulai mengeluarkan kotak-kotak hadiah, satu per satu dari karungnya. Inojin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan girang. Dari beberapa kado itu pasti punya Inojin! Ia jadi tak sabar ingin segera membuka kado apa yang Santa berikan padanya. _Apakah mobil remote control? Robot? Lego? Atau action figure Iyour Man-eum, bukan, Iron Man! Yang diingini oleh Inojin sejak bulan lalu?_

"Kau membawa banyak kado untuk Inojin?" Mamanya itu bertanya kepada Santa.

Ia melihat Santa menoleh, tersenyum kepada Mamanya-senyumnya mengingatkan Inojin pada Papa-nya juga.

Ternyata tak hanya suaranya yang mirip seperti Papa. Senyumnya juga.

 _Mana mungkin kan Papa-nya adalah Santa Claus?  
_  
Inojin terkikik sendiri dengan sekelebat pikiran konyolnya.

"Tidak apa apa, dia sudah berperilaku baik jadi dia pantas mendapat banyak hadiah,"

Inojin yang mendengarnya senang bukan kepalang. Ia memeluk Mr. Akkun ke dadanya erat-erat, menunduk untuk bicara padanya, "Kau dengar itu Mr. Akkun?" gumamnya dengan volume suara rendah, ,"Kata Santa aku anak baik lho! Jadi aku dapat banyak hadiah! Kau juga harus jadi anak baik kalau mau dapat banyaaaak hadiah, oki doki?" Inojin membayangkan bonekanya mengangguk-angguk, membuatnya puas. Barulah kemudian ia menoleh lagi ke arah ruang tamu, tepat saat mama-nya berkata,

"Hah, tapi ini terlalu banyak," keluhnya pada Santa. Pipi Inojin yang kemerahan layaknya buah _peach_ menggembung sempurna sebagai respon _. Memangnya kenapa kalau Inojin dapat banyak mainan? Mama-nya ih!_ batinnya merajuk.

"Terus kalau hadiahku?" Mama-nya mendongak kepada Santa yang telah selesai mendistribusikan hadiah-hadiah dari karung dan menatanya tepat di bawah pohon natal.

Santa tak langsung menjawab, ia justru berjalan mendekati sang Mama, mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Inojin melihatnya mengerling, tersenyum dari balik jenggot putihnya kepada sang Mama,

.

"Hadiahmu sudah aku siapkan nanti secara khusus di kamar,"

.  
 _  
Eh?_

_Hadiah Mama ada di kamar? Jadi Santa sudah menaruhnya duluan di kamar?  
_

Inojin melirik-lirik ke pintu utama milik orangtuanya yang masih tertutup. Berarti hadiah Mama sudah ada di kamar bersama Papa? _Eh—tunggu dulu!  
_  
Tapi apakah Papanya bahkan sudah ada di kamar? Inojin tidak tahu apakah Papanya sudah pulang atau belum dari tempat kerja. Mama bilang Papa harus bekerja lembur hari ini, jadi pulangnya akan lebih larut.

Inojin tentu sedih. Padahal ini kan malam natal. Ia tak bisa merayakannya bersama Papa.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Inojin tidak boleh sedih, nanti Papa malah jadi ikut sedih. Papa kan sedang bekerja keras. Inojin bisa bertemu dengan Papa besok pagi dan memberinya peluk hangat dan cium di pipi. Ia juga akan mengatakan pada Papanya _—"Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras, Papa!"  
_

_Ya, benar!_

Kepala Inojin terangguk-angguk sendiri, mantap dengan rencana yang telah ia susun di kepala. Balita itu memutar kepalanya kembali, mengerling untuk menemukan pipi Mama-nya ternyata sudah bersemu merah muda,

"Ih kau ini, bisa saja," Mama-nya menggerutu, sembari memukul ringan lengan Santa. Bibirnya dikucir maju-maju, menstimulasi Inojin untuk terkikik pelan. Mama-nya kalau begitu terlihat seperti ducky. Imut!

Dilihatnya Mama-nya kemudian bangkit dari sofa untuk berjalan kembali ke dapur, berseru, "Kau mau _cookies?"_

Kini gantian Inojin yang dibuat mengerucutkan bibir. _Oh_ _tidak,_ _cookies!_

Sudah tidak bisa memeluk Santa, dia tuiak bisa makan cookies Mama-nya juga karena sedang sibuk bersembunyi dan memata-matai. Nanti kalau Inojin berseru " _Aku! Aku!"_ misinya bakal jadi gagal total. Dia sedih harus terpaksa merelakan cookies buatan Mamanya yang masih hangat. Huft!

_Tidak, tidak. Inojin tidak boleh goyah. Ia harus kuat dan bulat tekad. Ini misi penting!_

Mama-nya akhirnya muncul dari dapur, berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dan mendekati sofa dengan menyangga satu piring berisi cookies yang baru diangkat dari oven. Berjalan mendekat ke sofa dan mengulurkan piringnya kepada Santa yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali," komentar Santa ketika ia menggigit cookies-nya. Kepala Inojin terangguk-angguk di balik tempat persembunyiannya, setuju dengan ucapan Santa. Cookies Mama memang lezat. Menurut Inojin, cookies buatan Mamanya adalah cookies terbaik di dunia. Ia dan Papanya sangat menyukainya. _Lihat? Bahkan Santa saja suka.  
_  
 _Memang Mama-nya itu yang terbaik! Sudah cantik, pintar, dan Mama-nya itu pintar sekali masak. Inojin sangat suka masakan buatan Mama-nya. Semuanya enak!  
_  
Ia mengamati Santa mengunyah beberapa buah _cookies_ —Inojin hanya bisa memandang iri karena tak bisa mencicipi.

Sementara Santa makan camilannya, Mama-nya sibuk membenahi kado-kado di bawah pohon batal menjadi tumpukan yang lebih rapi.

Setelah menandaskan beberapa cookies, Santa membawa tubuhnya berdiri dari sofa untuk mendekati sang Mama, " _Ho ho ho_ , baiklah Nyonya Yamanaka, karena kau sudah berbaik hati memberi Santa cookies dan jadi anak baik. Maka Santa akan memberimu hadiah,"

Bola mata Inojin berbinar, ikut penasaran akan hadiah apa yang kiranya diberi Santa untuk Mama-nya. Mama memang pantas mendapat banyaaaak hadiah karena telah banyak bekerja keras.

Begitu Mama-nya berdiri, ia melihat Santa langsung memeluk Mama. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh ramping Mama-nya untuk menariknya mendekat. HUH?

Alis pirang Inojin bertaut dalam.

_Kenapa Santa tiba-tiba memeluk Mama-nya?_

Apa itu adalah hadiah yang dimaksud Santa untuk ibunya? _Sebuah pelukan?_

Inojin juga suka sih dapat hadiah pelukan, apalagi kalau itu dari Mama dan Papanya.

_Tapi kan..._

Ia semakin dibuat kaget.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan ia harus menutupnya dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil. Nyaris saja balita itu memekik tatkala ia melihat Santa tiba-tiba merundukan kepala dan memiringkan wajah untuk mencium bibir sang Mama.

Kedua lengannya masih melingkari tubuh Mama-nya, sementara Mama-nya sendiri tidak marah atau apa. Inojin melihat ibunya justru mengalungkan lengannya di leher Santa, memiringkan kepala ke sisi satunya.

Inojin mengerjap.

_Kenapa Mama memberi ciuman di mulut untuk Santa?_

Kata Mama ciuman di mulut hanya diberikan hanya untuk orang yang kita cintai. Biasanya Mama dan Papa yang berciuman mulut karena mereka mencintai satu sama lain. _Apa itu artinya Mama cinta Santa juga?  
_  
Inojin sayang dan cinta santa juga, tapi Inojin tidak mau menciumnya. Lagipula pasti rasanya geli kalau jenggot Santa yang lebat itu mengenai wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya Mamanya tidak masalah dengan jenggot Santa— _yikes_ —karena sampai sekarang mereka masih saja berciuman.

"Gawat. Bagaimana ini Mr. Akkun?" Ia menangkat kedua lengan Mr. Akkun, membawanya tepat ke hadapan wajahnya, berbisik panik, "Apa kita harus memberitahu Papa soal ini?"

Mr. Akkun menatap lurus-lurus ke arahnya, tanpa berkedip—yang itu artinya Mr. Akkun juga bingung.

Bahu mungil Inojin merosot, sorot matanya murung, "Tapi kalau nanti kita bilang pada Papa, Papa pasti sedih. Aku tidak mau Papa jadi sedih di hari Natal. Hari Natal kan harusnya penuh keajaiban dan suka cita.

Papa pasti sedih kalau tahu Mama berciuman dengan Santa. Papa saja bisa jadi begitu sedih sewaktu Mama pergi keluar kota untuk tugas kantor dengan Paman Neji-entah kenapa. Inojin tidak mengerti. Yang jelas dan yang paling penting, Inojin hanya tidak mau Papanya sedih.

_Inojin paling benci kalau membuat Papa atau Mama-nya sedih._

Inojin kembali menatap Mr. Akkun, yang ikut menatap balik padanya. Ia tahu Mr. Akkun memiliki pendapat yang sama dengannya.

Maka Inojin akhirnya membuat keputusan. Bola mata bulatnya yang berwarna aqua berkilat penuh determinasi, "Baiklah. Jangan kasih tahu Papa dulu, oke? Setidaknya jangan pas hari natal. Besok aku akan menanyakan pada Mama kenapa Mama mencium Santa," usul Inojin, "Bagaimana menurutmu Mr. Akkun? Apa ideku bagus?"

Mr. Akkun masih menatap lurus-lurus padanya, yang kali ini, Inojin terjemahkan sebagai tanda setuju.

"Mmh, benar! Aku tahu aku ini memang cerdas," katanya dengan percaya diri. Ia memandang Mr. Akkun sekali lagi dengan kesungguhan penuh, mengultimatum, " _D_ _eal._ Ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua oke?"

Merasa Mr. Akkun sudah setuju untuk menjaga janji, Inojin kembali menengokan kepala untuk memeriksa—apakah Mama dan Santa masih berciuman seperti tadi. Kadang Inojin bingung kenapa orang dewasa bisa berciuman bibir lama-lama? Apa tidak sesak ya?

Inojin kecil bisa melihat Mamanya dan Santa masih saling memeluk tubuh masing-masing. Mereka sudah tidak berciuman lagi. _Syukurlah_. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap tak melepaskan dekap satu sama lain.

Santa masih memeluk erat pinggang sang Mama, satu tangannya mengelus-elus punggung, sementara Mama-nya melingkarkan dua lengannya di bahu Santa, kepalanya terkulai di satu sisi bahunya. Mereka hanya berdiri saling memeluk di depan pohon natal, tanpa bertukar kata. _Sepertinya Santa dan Mama saling menyayangi, seperti Papa dan Mama-nya._ _  
_  
Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja, dan Inojin yang sedari tadi sibuk memgamati bisa merasakan kantuk mulai datang menggerayangi. Ia menguap lebar-lebar, mengucek matanya dengan kepalan tangan.

Merasa mulai lelah, Inojin merubah posisi duduknya menjadi ke posisi tengkurap. Perut di atas karpet lembut, dan kedua lengan _chubby_ yang meneluk bonekanya ia tekuk di depan wajah. Ia sengaja menjadikan Mr. Akkun sebagai bantal, meletakan kepalanya di sana dan mengamati Santa dan Mama-nya yang ada di lantai bawah.

Ia masih mau mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan Santa dan Mama-nya lagi, meskipun ia akui, ia mulai mengantuk. Matanya mulai memberat. Namun Inojin bertekad untuk lanjut mengamati.

Mungkin juga Inojin jadi bisa mendengar percakapan Santa dan Mama-nya, dan menemukan fakta-fakta lainnya yang belum diketahui oleh anak-anak lainnya. Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Choco dan Shikadai besok.

Sekali lagi Inojin menguap, sedang matanya sudah semakin berat saja untuk dipaksa membuka.

Ia mendengar Mama-nya bertanya sesuatu kepada Santa. Namun Inojin tak bisa lagi mendengarnya. Matanya sudah makin memberat, mengabur. Ia tak bisa lagi mencegah kantuk yang melanda.

Suara-suara mereka makin terdengar nan jauh di sana, berdengung tak jelas di telinga. Kelopak mata mungil itu mulai menutup, perlahan-lahan, sampai akhirnya benar-benar menutup seluruhnya.

.

Inojin menyerah, dan membiarkan kegelapan menyambutnya untuk kali kedua.

* * *

.

**-OOO-**

Sai mengamati Ino yang kini telah tertidur nyaman di bahunya. Mereka saat ini berada di sofa ruang tamu, dengan Ino yang mengulaikan kepala di bahu, sementara Sai melingkarkan satu lengannya ke pundak wanita yang telah dinikahinya selama 6 tahun itu.

Sai bisa melihat Ino terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Deru nafasnya teratur, mengalun ritmis. Air mukanya tenang, bagai melihat ke sebuah dasar kolam. Mendamaikan, semakin lama ia habiskan waktu hanya untuk memandang. Bahkan walau dalam posisi tertidur, ia masih bisa tetap tampak begitu cantik. Ino benar-benar majestik.

Ngomong-ngomong Ino pasti kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja, lalu mengurus Inojin, belum lagi harus mendekor pohon natal dan membungkus kado untuk menyambut hari natal besok. Sai ingin sekali membantu Ino, sudah jadi tradisi keluarga Yamanaka untuk mempersiapkan perayaan hari natal dengan meriah, walau mereka hanya merayakannya bertiga saja. Paling ketambahan keluarga Nara dan Akimichi yang biasanya berkunjung. Sayang, Sai tidak bisa membantu karena tugas di kepolisian memanggil. Ada kasus yang harus diurus, sehingga Sai pun terpaksa harus lembur hingga larut malam.

Sai juga sudah berkoordinasi dengan Ino untuk membeli kostum Santa untuk memberi kejutan Inojin besok. Tapi sialnya, ia baru bisa pulang larut dan toko-toko sudah tutup. Ia jadi tak bisa membeli kostum Santa. _Syukurlah,_ ada teman polisi Sai yang tak disangka ternyata punya kostum ini. Sai merasa berutang budi.

Ingin memberi Ino sebuah kejutan karena akhirnya berhasil menemukan kostum Santa, Sai akhirnya menyempatkan diri berganti kostum Santa dulu sebelum ia masuk ke rumah. Kado-kado Inojin dan Ino yang sudah dibungkusnya sedemikian rupa ia masukan ke dalam karung, menentengnya di bahu layaknya Santa sungguhan, sebelum ia mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu kediamannya.

_Hah. Hal-hal yang dia lakukan demi dua blonde kesayangannya itu._

Tapi Sai sendiri tak keberatan kok. Asal dua _blonde-_ nya itu tetap bahagia, maka Sai akan dengan hati melakukannya.

Mencium kening Ino sekali lagi, Sai berpindah membawa Ino ke dalam pelukannya, satu tangan di punggung, dan satu tangan ia lingkarkan ke perpotongan kakinya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Ino hati-hati, menggendongnya ala bridal untuk dibawa ke kamar. _Ino butuh istirahat cantiknya._

Istrinya itu hanya menggeliat sedikit ketika ia mengangkatnya, menggumam entah apa di bawah nafasnya. Sai yang memperhatikan tingkah gemasnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Bukan jadi masalah besar bagi Sai untuk menggendong Ino melewati sepanjang ruangan, hingga menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Lagipula beban tubuh Ino lumayan ringan.

Kala ia sampai di ujung tangga, Sai dikagetkan dengan apa yang menyambutnya.

.

Sang putra meringkuk di dekat tangga, tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap di atas karpet bersama boneka-nya.

.

_Apa yang dilakukannya tidur di luar begini?_

_Apa dia sedari tadi ada disini dan melihat ia dan Ino?  
_

_._

"Inojin?" ia mencoba memanggil, namun tak ada sahutan berarti. Sepertinya Inojin sudah lelap sekali.

.

Memutuskan untuk mengurus Ino terlebih dahulu, ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakan Ino di atas ranjang california bed mereka. Barulah setelah itu, Sai mendekati sang putra untuk bergantian menggendongnya.

Persis seperti sang Mama, Inojin menggeliat ketika Sai mengangkatnya dari atas karpet. Kelopak mata kecilnya mengedip-ngedip, menggumam di atas bahu Sai yang kokoh,

"Eunggg... Santa?"

Sai sempat mengerjap bingung untuk beberapa saat. Oh iya benar. Ia lupa ia masih memakai kostum Santa. _Inojin pasti mengira ia adalah Santa sungguhan_ , Sai terkekeh geli dalam hati.

Maka Sai pun menjalankan perannya, bercosplay sebagai Santa untuk Inojin saat ini. Lagipula memang inilah niat awalnya dan Ino.

"Kita tidur di kamar, oke Inojin? Santa tidak mau Inojin sakit," katanya pada Inojin yang spontan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Sai, menjadikannya sandaran. Satu tangan Sai terangkat untuk mnepuk-nepuk surai pirang itu dengan lembut, sepanjang ia membopong putranya melewati koridor menuju kamar.

 _"Mmmh,_ terima kasih, Santa," Sai mendengar sang anak menggumam, suaranya lamat-lamat penuh kantuk, " _Papa.._. papa juga biasanya selalu menggendongku seperti ini,"

"Oh ya?" Sai merespon ala kadarnya, membuka pintu kamar sang putra dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, dan berjalan menuju ke ranjang dengan seprai Avengers itu. Ia menata bantal dan guling Inojin terlebih dahulu, sebelum lalu menurunkan Inojin dari gendongan dengan hati-hati.

 _"Mmh_ ," Inojin menggumam lagi, kala kepalanya akhirnya membentur bantalnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Ia menatap sang Ayah-yang masih dikiranya Santa Claus—diantara kegelapan kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu panda-nya yang berdiri di _bed side table_. Mata birunya yang biasanya ekspresif itu nampak sayu,

"Santa?" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya, Inojin?" Sai merespon setelah selesai menutupi tubuh Inojin dengan selimut agar tubuhnya tetap hangat,

.

"Kenapa kau mencium Mamaku?"

.

Sai mendongak, menatap sang putra dengan pandangan terkejut. Ternyata benar Inojin melihat mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih. Sai dan Ino juga beberapa kali sering saling berbagi ciuman di depan Inojin—tidak lama-lama tentunya ( _yang itu khusus untuk di balik kamar_ ) dengan memberi pengertian kepada Inojin bahwa itu adalah wujud tanda kasih sayang yang hanya bisa dibagi oleh orang yang saling mencintai saja dan tak bisa sembarangan dilakukan.

"Aku melihatmu mencium Mama tadi," kata Inojin, akhirnya mengonfirmasi tanda tanya Sai. Ia melihat Inojin menyilangkan tangan _chubby_ -nya di depan dada, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, dan matanya yang bulat menyipit galak,

"Jangan cium Mamaku," peringatnya, "Nanti Papaku sedih,"

Sai tersenyum geli, "Maaf maaf," ujarnya, "Tapi Inojin tenang saja, karena Papamu sendiri yang meminta Santa untuk memberi ciuman kepada Mama kok,"

"Benarkah? Papa yang minta?" Inojin tampak terkejut, kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kaget, "Jadi Papa tidak akan sedih kalau Santa mencium Mama?" ia lalu menambahkan dengan sebuah gumaman pelan, tapi Sai masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas,

"Soalnya aku tidak mau Papa sedih,"

Ada hangat yang menyeruak begitu besar dalam dada ketika Sai mendengarnya, mendorongnya untuk lantas menarik sudut bibirnya, "Tidak kok," kata Sai lembut, satu tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala sang putra dengan penuh afeksi tiada tara, "Papamu sangat mencintaimu dan Mamamu, oleh karena itu ia meminta Santa untuk memberi mereka sebuah ciuman cinta dan penuh kasih sayang,"

Sai lantas memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa Inojin mau Santa beri ciuman juga?"

"Tidak mau," Inojin menggeleng cepat, senewen, "Jenggotmu panjang dan lebat, pasti bikin geli,"

Sai meringis dalam hati. Putranya itu memang... suka berkata pedas—ia rasa yang satu itu menurun dari dirinya. Atau sebenarnya dari Ino. Atau memang dari kombinasi mereka berdua sih.

Sai memikirkan taktik, maka ia pun mengubah wajahnya menjadi ekspresi sedih. Bahunya melesu, kepala tertunduk, alis bertekuk, dan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Pura-pura merajuk karena Inojin menolak untuk dicium olehnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sai sepertinya memantik nurani Inojin. Bocah kecil itu jadi tidak tega melihat Santa yang tampak begitu sedih dan mengenaskan. Ia jadi kasihan. Maka ia pun memberi solusi, "Tapi Santa boleh mencium Mr. Akkun. Mr. Akkun itu sahabatku soalnya," ia mengangkat bonekanya dengan dua lengan mungilnya tepat ke depan wajah Sai, mempersilahkanya untuk mencium sang sahabat.

Walau sebenarnya tak mengerti apa korelasinya antara mencium Inojin dan mencium bonekanya, tapi ia lakukan saja. Ia mencium kepala Mr. Akkun, kemudian menarik diri dengan seulas senyum lembut terkembang. "Oke, kalau begitu tugasku sudah selesai. Saatnya Santa pergi, _ho_ _ho_ _ho~"_

"Terima kasih Santa," ucap sang putra dengan tulus padanya. Ia pastikan untuk menatap Sai tepat di mata, dan mengultimatum,

"Tapi jangan cium cium Mamaku lagi, oke? Karena yang boleh mencium Mama hanya Papa dan aku," Inojin berkata dengan posesifnya. Nadanya tegas, begitu pula dengan sorot matanya yang terpancar.

Sai menahan senyum geli karenanya, "Oke. Santa janji,"

"Mmh," Inojin tampak puas, tersenyum ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, " _Pinkpink promis_?"

Sai terkekeh, kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelilingking mungil milik Inojin. Mengunci janji. " _Pinky promise_ , Inojin," ujarnya mengoreksi.

Inojin kembali meletakan kepalanya sepenuhnya ke bantal. Menguap lebar-lebar, kemudian memberi Santa sebuah senyum terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar terbang ke alam mimpi, "Selamat hari Natal, Santa. Semoga Natalmu menyenangkan,"

Satu tangan Sai mengusak rambut halus Inojin yang berwarna pirang platina, sebelum kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dari kasur, "Selamat Natal Inojin,"

Dengan mata yang sudah hampir menutup, Inojin sempatkan melambaikan satu tangannya ke udara, _"Bai bai~"_ gumamnya dengan nada mulai melantur karena kantuk yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan, tangannya masih melambai-lamai,"I wuv you, Santa,"

Inojin tampak sangat menggemaskan, sehingga Sai tak tahan untuk tak membalas senyumnya, ikut melambai-lambai, " _I love you too Inojin_ ," balasnya, sebelum ia akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Inojin, dan kembali menuju kamar utama.

.

Sai merasa sangat beruntung.

Tak henti-hentinya ia utarakan rasa syukur karena karunia Tuhan yang diberikan untuknya. Setelah keluarganya tiada, dan ia merasa dunianya runtuh dan penuh akan rasa hampa, sekarang, ia kembali punya dua orang yang sangat ia kasihi di dunia ini.

Dua _blonde_ kesayangannya. Ino dan Inojin yang merupakan semestanya.

.

Selesai mengurusi blonde nomor dua, kini saatnya berganti memberikan atensi untuk blonde kesayangannya yang satunya, yang menunggu di dalam kamar.

.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya harusnya ini aku upload pas natal kemarin :") sayang baru jadi sekarang wkwk. oh, aku bikin fanart juga buat oneshot ini, sebenernya ini buat event YamanakaWeek2021 prompt domestic bliss muehehe. silahkan bisa berkunjung ke akun twitter @YamanakaWeek kalo mau lihat lihat xD 
> 
> Again and again,
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca ya.
> 
> sampai jumpa di cerita saiino selanjutnya :D


End file.
